fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Krystal (SSBGA)
This page is for Krystal in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Krystal is a recurring character from the Star Fox series, first appearing in 2002's GameCube game Star Fox Adventures. Krystal is a blue fox and member of the Star Fox team. She appears in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse as a Newcomer. Character Description Krystal is a blue, native fox of Cerinia, a planet outside the Lylat System. Krystal became proficient in using a powerful staff weapon, as well as her innate abilities of tylepathy. It has been speculated that she is a Cerinian princess, based on her dress and the tiara she wears. Krystal appears as an alternate protagonist in the game Star Fox Adventures. She is able to speak with dinosaurs, as well as English, although her main language is Saurian. After she's rascued by Fox's team, she eventually becomes a permanent member of the team. She is the team's telepath, as she can read through patterns and sense distress signals, which is vital for the team as they help out other planets. She is shown to be quite a tomboy at times. Attributes Much like Sheik, Krystal is the 3rd fastest character in the game. She is light, agile and flexible. She also has the ability to crawl and wall cling. She uses her staff on most attacks, as well as her physical strength. Although weak, all of her attacks are quick and very easy to combo. In all of her Special Moves, she uses her staff, which has the ability of two projectiles and a reflecting ability, as well as a trapping ability to deal damage easier. Her Smash Attacks and tilts have generally decent knockback, but hard to KO in small percentages. She has excellent aerial game as well as Grabs and throws. She does not have any problem recovering. Due to her size and speed, Krystal is easy to KO within early percentages. Overall, Krystal is a character with many advantages, but does not have many killing moves and finishers. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Neutral Attack - Performs multiple manuveurs with her staff while twirling it. 15% *Side Tilt - A spinning kick. 10% *Up Tilt - Plants the staff into the ground and does a handstand on it, performing a kick above her. 14% *Down Tilt - Sticks her foot on the ground. 7% *Dash Attack - A running kick. 8% Smash *Side Smash - Krystal charges, then dashes with her staff in front of her. 22% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Performs a back-flip kick. 22% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Pivots and spins on her staff. 19% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Kicks as she gets up. 7% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Swipes with her staff in front of her, then behind her. 8% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Does a spinning kick upwards. 8% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Twists her staff around her body. 8% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Twirls around in mid-air. 11% *Forward Aerial - Double kick. Useful for recovering. 13% *Back Aerial - Does a front flip while slashing with her staff. 10% *Up Aerial - Kicks upwards. 9% *Down Aerial - Swipes downward in an arc with her staff. 10% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Knees the opponent. 1% *Forward Throw - Stabs opponent forward. 12% *Back Throw - Kicks opponent with both feet. 12% *Up Throw - Stabs opponent upwards. 11% *Down Throw - Freezes opponent. 8% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Lifts her staff in the air while standing on one foot. As the staff makes a glow, she says something in her native language. *Side - Takes an offensive pose by placing her staff above her head, similarly to Diddy Kong's, and says "Ready anytime!". *Down - Opens her arms and says "Is that all you can do?" as she looks down. Idle Animations *Taps her toes. *Twirls her staff. Entrance Appears on the stage riding a CloudRunner. Wins *Does some manuveurs with her staff, then strikes at the ground, crouches and looks at the viewer as she says "Mission complete". *Appears petting and playing with a baby dinosaur. *Does some manuveurs with her staff, then stops at a defensive position while looking at the viewer and says something in her native language. Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme Star Wolf - Star Fox Assault Theme (until part 0:04 of the video) Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse